


Promise

by race-jackson (Race_Jackson23)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gentleness, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnant Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_Jackson23/pseuds/race-jackson
Summary: Steve gets a call and leaves, but not without leaving a promise.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tumblr and now posted here :)

“Do you have to go?”

Regret that they couldn’t continue where they left off the night before sits heavy on her tongue. Steve’s face shares that bittersweet cast, but he only leans forward, dropping a peck onto her forehead before getting up out of their bed. Still shaking off the sleep that had been interrupted by the ringing of a phone, Darcy sighs. She snuggles back down into the bedding to watch him dress into his uniform, all too aware that the serum running through his veins has already closed up the imprints of her nails on his back.

She sighs again, louder this time, when he tugs the form-fitting under suit over his chest. Though she knows he heard her, the only evidence he has is the slight upturning of his mouth at the corners, the crinkling of his eyes.

Finally, when he is dressed and ready to go hunt down whatever prompted the Phone Call (and it was a _Phone Call_ , because it came from the shitty flip phone he carries with him even while on mission and always keeps charged, so no doubt it is _Time_ ), he leans over her and gives her another kiss. This one is on the mouth, and it is as bittersweet and regretful as his leaving but as chaste as their kisses can be. He tastes like the mint toothpaste he’d used the night before, and she’s hit by an irrational need to check whether his toothbrush is still in the hostel’s bathroom or packed away into his go-bag, ready to go at a moment’s notice like he is.

He must recognise the look on her face as he pulls back, because he pauses, searching her face. Then he sighs, frown clearing, and gets into the bed and bundles her into his arms. A gentle kiss is pressed to her crown.

“I wish I didn’t have to go,” is what he tells her, the words muffled by her dark locks. “You know that. I wish I could stay here forever with you, but I can’t.”

He looks so tired in that moment as she cranes her neck and presses a kiss to his jaw. It tugs at her heart, and she can’t stop herself from saying, “Why do you bother? Doesn’t it get exhausting?”

His answering smile is soft and rueful.

“Of course it does,” he says, “but I’m the only person who can do it, so I have to.” He splays his large hands over her belly and she hums. “Besides, I’ve got a lot riding on the world staying intact as is. Ought’ta do m’part.”

“Sap,” she calls, and his deep laughter vibrates at her back.

She’s left bereft of his warmth as he slips away, only to come to her senses as he pauses by the door to look back at her.

“Come home,” she says simply, and he nods.

“Count on it, doll.”

And that is the first and last time he breaks a promise to her. Thanos strikes the next day and Darcy’s life is never the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought! Drop me a comment or come talk to me on [Tumblr](race-jackson.tumblr.com).


End file.
